A new chance
by lovehatingyou
Summary: Emily is about to reveal many secrets when she suddenly finds herself in danger, the team will do their best to remain together, after her big secret comes out. H/P are together Some time after the Doyle situation
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I couldn't get the idea out of my head for this one. Let me know what you think.

Can't wait to see CM march 7th, past few weeks have been full of nerve-wracking moments, I don't know what I'll do if CBS takes Emily out for the 100th time.

''Hey! Princess, wake up, the autopsy for our last victim is done and the sheriff callled, they found the woman who went missing yesterday,we are waiting outside.''Morgan said knocking on Emily's hotel door, the team had been called in to small town for a streak of murders, women were being killed and tortured in their own home, something that the little town located in the outskirts of texas had never seen, the small team of profilers had just gotten there, the first day a woman had gone missing, she was last seen by her two kids before they took the bus to school, they didn't think it was the UNSUB but the mother fit the victimology which was pretty, brunette in their 30s and successful, low risk victims that were either alone or divorced.

''Emily!, we called the manager to open up, if you are naked, Morgan is never going to shut up about it.''JJ said trying to knock after Derek, the others had left to the hospital were the possible victim was, Derek and JJ were waiting for her friend since they had to use the same SUV to go around, right now they were called to go see the body on the autopsy room, while the others went to interview the missing woman and Hotch at the precint helping Garcia gathering information.

JJ had sent a text to Emily and the team after receiving the call from the sheriff about the woman being found, Hotch soon had them going different places, JJ, Morgan and Prentiss would go to the morgue.

Everyone but Emily responded to the text in the little group chat they had on their phones, even Garcia was working on it, after receiving the text. Emily was usually usually the first one up, she was not a morning person, but one that was determined to catch the bad guys and save people. After receiving the confirmation from the morgue at 8 a.m. JJ had sent another text, this time individually to Morgan and Emily, but Emily didn't respond or had seen the message, so she tried calling and she didn't answer, she tried knocking but there wasn't any response either, Morgan had asked, he became worried after JJ texted him that Emily wasn't opening the door, at first Morgan had wanted to kick the door down, but remembered that the nice manager of the hotel that had received them at s late hour yesterday would gladly open the door for them.

''I'm sure she just slept with her headphones on, she is impossible to wake up when that happens, but usually we sleep in the same room and I can just wake her up by pinching her arm'' JJ said watching Derek's worried face. The manager had finally showed up with a copy of the key.

''Well folks, please return the key after you check on your friend, I have to run back to the office.I have to deal with a crazy costumer that wants a refund because he saw a ghost on the hallway''Derek had thanked her and then she literally ran back to her office. Derek couldn't help but laugh distracted.

''Derek, hello!'' JJ said turning his head back.''You should let me in first, just in case she is in the shower''

''No, I won't lose the opportunity and I have to protect you both.''He said turning the lock after JJ had slapped his arm playfully.

''Pervert''JJ whispered.

''Okay Princess we are going in...''He said opening the door, JJ was impatience so she just swung the door opened to find a Sleeping Emily with her headphones on.

''Told you...Headphones on, and she becomes dead to the world''Derek then raised his eyebrows. JJ went to wake her her friend awake but then noticed she was covered in sweat and placed her hand on her forehead.

''She is burning up!, I think she is sick.''

''What? no way.''If Derek had seen her he would've know but he decided to open up the drapes first to let light in before looking at Emily.

''Why isn't she waking up?''Derek asked after a few minutes, JJ had taken her headphones off, but instead of trying to wake her up she kept patting on her forehead.

''Get me a wet towel, I don't think she will be able to work today, she looked good yesterday.'' JJ placed the wet towel on her forehead.

''Oh, she is always looking good, even more now all sweaty.'' JJ just rolled her eyes.

''JJ?''a whimper came from Emily

''Hey, it looks like you have a fever, how do you feel?'' JJ asked

''I'm fine''Derek snorted at Emily's response.

''No you're not, I have activated my mom senses and you missy, you have a fever, so let me take care of you for a second, okay?''

''Catch him''Emily said trying to get up and JJ pushed her back.

''It's not time to get up yet, how about you drink some water that Derek will be nice enough to get and some soup, and then I will let you sleep until we have to go to the precinct?'' She said looking at Derek to make him move

''not here'' Emily said slurring abd whisperinf the words out.

''Hotch told us to meet later today, Derek also grab a thermometer from the pharmacy I want to know how high it is, we might have to take her to an hospital and start moving.'' JJ gave Morgan orders

''On it mamma.''

''Hey, how is your friend?''The manager asked Morgan, who now had a bag from the pharmacy and a few food containers.

''She has a fever, I think we will have to leave her behind, she really wanted to catch this bastard.'' The manager was well aware of the murders and had been very kind with the FBI agents since their arrival.

''Oh!, my son, well... my stepson, he is a doctor, he came a few weeks ago to have a very long vacation, I will send him up!''The manager said excited.

''Oh thank you so much but...''

''No, no, people had been getting sick in this town lately, my stepson works in the hospital that is just outside town, he says people is dying because some virus that is going around, so I will send up, he will be happy to help, really.''

''Thank you Ma'am, I really appreciated, I never seen my friend this sick before.''

''What took you so long?

''I found something better than a thermometer.''Derek said going inside.

''Care to elaborate?''JJ said looking annoyed.

''The manager's son, well, step-son he is a doctor, he will be coming in a few minutes.''

''Well, is good I guess, that way we will know if it's better to take her to a hospital, she woke up briefly to throw up, thankfully I had grabbed a bin before it happened.''JJ said still stroking Emily's hair softly,

Emily was covered in the sheets as if she was freezing, only her shoulders and head could be visible, even in her state she was strong enough that she was gripping the sheets tigth to her.

''So princess is really sick, huh?''Derek said teasingly.

''Hey folks, Lisa my mother told me your friend is sick, I'm her step-son, Steven, I believe you are the feds.''Steven said recalling the information his mother gave him. He had more than seen the brunette yesterday, he thought she was beautiful and though she was alone on some type of business trip, but now he was surprised that this pretty brunette was actually an FBI agent.

''I'm Derek, this is JJ, and this...is Emily, she woke up very sick this morning and we are very concerned since is very rare for her to get sick, we are worried that it may be something serious.''Derek explained.

''Has she thrown up?''Steven asked.

''Yes.''JJ asnwered

''What about something she ate?''Steven asked.

''We ate the same thing, and I feel very good.''Derek answered that one.

''Good, there is a virus going around in city, she will get better, I will take her temperature and make sure is nothing too serious but I'm one hundred percent she will feel better after medicine and a long peacefull rest''after that they both sighed in relief and left Steven to do his thing,

Emily whimpered a little, it was hard to see their friend like this, if she had been aware she would've kicked everyone out.

''Stop, don't...''Emily said in a flash second and went right back to sleep.

''You'll be fine, She will be fine, you can leave her alone, she just has to drink to keep hydrated drink some medicine and she will be as good as new in one or two days, my job is done here folks, if anything call me, I'm here all the time. The medicine you got her will work just fine.

''Thank you...''They healthy profilers said to the doctor before closing the door again.

''She might as well be dead and he would say she still has one hundred years left to live.'' JJ snorted and commented on the doctor.

''Your mother senses are annoying but yeah, she doesn't seem to be enjoying being sick, so let's just wait a few hours and if the fever doesn't go down, we''ll take her.''Derek said trying to calm JJ down.

JJ cleared her throat before speaking.''You go to the morgue, I'll stay with her, I will not let you be here when I have to bath her. I will make sure she has everything she needs and then I'll go to the precinct, it make take me one hour or two''

''Oh wait a second I think I'm going to be sick too, I need a bath too from you both.''Derek said teasing again.

''Do you want me to call Hotch and tell him that you...''At that precise moment a phone went off, it was Emily's.

''Talking about the devil...''JJ said grabbing the phone.

''Put him on speakers, I want to know the latest updates.''Derek said excited that whatever JJ was going to say got cut off.

''Prentiss! I've tried to reach you several times, where are you guys?, wait a minute.''Hotch's footsteps could be heard, it seemed like was stepping outside the precinct.

''Why didn't he call us then?''JJ whispered, it made sense that if Emily wasn't answering her phone to call the others but before Morgan tried to finish her thoughts, Hotch began speaking again.

''Ok, coast clear,Emily, I don't care if you are not alone right now, I need to say I'm sorry for yesterday, I'm sorry that I made you upset...is that why you didn't answer the door to me this morning.''Hotch asked concerned, and both Derek and JJ stood flabbergasted.

silence was the only thing from their side of the conversation.

''Oh baby, I'm so sorry, but you know what? once this case is over I will take you to the place we went last month again, and we can just lay around and make love all weekend long, what do you say, will you forgive me babe?'' JJ and Morgan were still with their mouth open but Morgan recovered quickly.

''I don't know Hotch, I think you are attractive but you're not my type.''Morgan said trying to control his laughter.

''Morgan! what! did I call the wrong number? What are you doing with Em..Prentiss phone!?''Hotch was shocked at the beginning but that quickly changed to anger.

''Calm down Hotch, Emily is sick, I don't think she will be able to work today, we had a doctor come over and he thougth the same...''JJ said she was still in shock, they were suspicious yes, but to find out this way that Hotch and Emily were involved it was way too intimate.

''JJ? Emily is sick? is she in a hospital? she was fine yesterday!?''Hotch changed from his anger and was now back to concerned.

''Nope, she is still at her room, she wouldn't open the door and we had to call the manager to open it up, she had headphones on and on top of that very sick, very out of it.''Derek explained as best as he could.

''Oh yeah I hate when she does that, with her headphones...''Hotch realized he had once again reavealed too much information''Anyways I need one of you at the morgue, JJ you can stay with her, make sure she'll be okay, but we still need you, the woman that went missing yesterday was found wandering around yesterday it was not our guy from what Reid gathered, so that means he is back on schedule and there is a chance he may attack another woman today, we need as much people as possible, with Emily being sick we have one down already, I think is best if you take her to a hospital if she is seriously sick, I don't want her to be alone either. Rossi and Spencer are coming back from the interviews. with the families they may have the connection already we need to do this as fast as possible.''

''On it man.'' Derek said out loud making Emily whimper in her sleep and JJ glared at Morgan for making noise.

''And guys, not a word of this to the team, she will kill me if more people know''Hotch said

''And for how long had this been going on.''Derek couldn't miss the opportunity to tease with boss.

''Over a year, see you at the precinct later, take care of Prentiss JJ.''And with that Hotch ended the call, he didn't want to leave neither Derek or JJ time to respond back.

''Over a year! we suck at our jobs as profilers, are you kidding?''JJ said annoyed.

''Huh, they would talk about their dates too, all this time right below our noses... naugthy...''Derek thought out loud.''Well JJ, please tease Emily for me when she wakes up, I will get going, the sooner we catch this bastard, the more time we have to interrogate them after she is feeling better.'' JJ nodded as response and let him go, she started by making her take some medicine which she had to do by giving her little scoops while she still laying down, after a good thirty minutes of struggling she went to start a bath for her friend, Hotch had texted her that she would be needed for a quick conference, just to calm the media down, the news of the small town serial killer had spread like the virus in the town itself.

''Wake up Em, I ran you a bath, wouldn't you like Aaron instead to run you one, huh.''JJ said poking her friend arm trying to wake her up, she still all snuggled in her sheets.

''C'mon I have to change the sheets too, C'mon wake up.'' Trying to shake Emily all she got was another whimper, who knew Emily would be like this when sick.

''Ok, you leave me no choice, and you also have to tell me what Hotch did that made you so upset yesterday!.'' Emily continued to whimper in her sleep.

''Emily wake up!'' JJ was getting irratated, Emily was not like this at all, she grabbed one of her legs to try and pull it but had to stopp all out the sudden when Emily's soft whimpers became cries and tears.

''It hurts, stop...''Emily said between cries, it almost looked she in was sleeping in and out of conciouness and JJ became really worried, since an hour had passed already she decided to take her temperature again, just to see if it was going down at all.

''I know...but you will feel better, if you don't want that bath then let me just change the sheets, and I will leave you alone with a few wet towels, but you have to promise you will eat and drink something.''JJ said hoping Emily had heard that, her eyes were open now, but they soon closed again but she let them open long enough to whisper soft yes to JJ rigth after she had taken the thermometer out of her mouth to check again.

''Oh thank god, not good enough, but it has go down a little, it seems like the medicine Derek got you, it's working fast, I'll let you rest and if in a few hours when I come back you're not up or if you're still like this, you'll be at the hospital.'' JJ said but all Emily could do was frown, and she did even more when JJ tried to take the sheets away.

''Emily...you can't be this strong when you are this sick, let go, I'll just change them right...''A loud gasp came out of JJ's mouth after revealing what was underneath the sheets, Emily's skin being so naturally pale already was very sensitive to touch, so she would bruise easily if she hit her legs with her desk, but this are bruises.

''Oh my God...''Bruises that were becoming purple on her arm and another one on her bare leg, that's why she said it had hurt when JJ tried to pull her leg, this was beyond whoever would call foreplay, this was abuse, this what Hotch was probably talking about on the phone, but her friend would never let that happen, would she?

''Emily...did Hotch do this?''JJ asked panicked with tears in her eyes but her friend was no longer awake and it had been pretty hard to jerk her awake, not to mention now she was all drowsy probably from the medicine, JJ left a few tears fall, never in a million years would she think Hotch was capable of doing this, she doesn't believes it, Hotch would never do this but who else could've.

''Oh, Emily why didn't you come to me or us, we can help...''She said shedding a few tears over her friend.

''You know what, there must be an explanation...''She though there was no other explanation other than Hotch hurting her friend, but she knew then she had to confront him about this.

''I will talk to him, if he did this, I will make sure he pays and suffers for it.''JJ had promised as she dried her tears.

''I'll be back in an hour or two, I promise, whatever it is, I'm here for you.''She said basically to nobody, Emily was still pretty much asleep.

''Morgan, you are here, how is Prentiss?''Hotch asked Derek who was probably coming from the morgue, Rossi and Reid had yet to appear, Hotch stayed behind to help Garcia with all of the informations of the victims they had to try and find a motive.

''I'm sure she will be okay, she just need to stay hydrated and eat well for the next couple of days and then you can go to your weekend away...''Derek almost whispered the last words to Hotch and enjoyed seeing him tense up.

''Morgan, I hope you understand we do remain professional while working, and we will eventually tell you...Garcia she knows, she found out by accident''Hotch responded with calm trying to hide his embarrasment knowing he had gotten caugth.

''What? my baby girl betrayed me, but sure man, and again not a word, but you better be telling this to all of us soon, because this is way too good to be true.''Derek winked at Hotch

''What's too good to be true?''Spencer said while walking along with Rossi into the small conference room the sheriff was nice enough to set up for them.

''Nothing...What did you get from the families and what did you get from the morgue?''Hotch asked very quickly to change the conversation.

''Shouldn't we wait for JJ and Emily.'' Spencer asked seeing that neither of them were there.

''JJ will be joining us later, Emily seems to have the virus that is going around here.''Morgan explained their absence, looking around he could see several cops looking sick too.

''We confirmed that 2 of our 3 victims had been sick, 1 of them called in sick to work, and the boyfriend of our second confirmed she had a high fever when he last saw her, only the autopsy for the thir can tell us if she was sick, she didn't have any family or friends.'' Rossi brougth in

''She was, is the UNSUB attacking sick people?''Derek asked concerned.

''For all of them to be sick it's a big coincidence, there is a virus going around yes, the unsub may know them personally, but I doubt that, they don't connect in any way according to Garcia.''Hotch added.''What was on that autopsy Morgan?''

'' The toxic screen for the first and second victim came out, and were the same, It wasn't the blow to their heads that killed them, all overdosed, two needle wounds to their heart, one drug the other one for an antidote, I think this may be a necrophilia case, the report says that there wasn't any resistance to the rape that may be the reason why, we have to look for anyone that has any records for this type of behavior, I will call Garcia to let her know.''After the team agreed with Morgan's theory he excused himself out to dial the one and only Penelope Garcia.

''Chocolate thunder, why are you calling me on private and not a conference, you want to talk about naughty things?huh!''Garcia said with her unique energy.

''Work related baby girl, we need you to check anyone that may have necrophilia tendecies, look for those who work on morgues or are in the medical field, I sent you the sustances that our unsub has used, it doesn't look like he is getting this from the internet, so he may have access to it...''Morgan went rigth to bussiness.

''Horrible...On it handsome...will call you guys back in a minute''Morgan could hear Penelope typing away but he wasn't going to let her end the call.

''Hey...you don't get to hang up on me, there is a reason I called you privatly where no one can hear us...'' Derek started

''Oh yeah? I knew you wanted to talk naugthy to me...what is it?...''Garcia continued with their well known game.

''I'm mad at you babygirl for keeping a secret...''

''What secret...''

''So that means you know many secrets then...''

''I know a few, but I can't tell you because then it wouldn't be a secret and none of them concern you, not really...''

''So...How did you find out about Hotch and Emily?''Morgan could heard the moment Garcia choked on whatever she was drinking.

''How did you found out?''

''No, don't try to change the conversation, for how long have you known?''it was incredible how Garcia could manage both having a conversation and typing on her computer.

''Well, first of all, I'm very happy for them and you should all be because they're are really cute together and little Jack you know he is only 5 so he doesn't know much about anything but the other day, I heard him calling Emily mom and it oh!, so sweet...''Garcia was clearly really happy for them, Morgan had to admit that he was too, and that Jack could have someone to lean on after Haley died, was good for them both.''ok back to how I found out, you know how we sometimes stay late together like every other day, whatever, I never thought I had to relive this again ugh!, so everyone was leaving and that left me, Emily and Hotch together, at the time Emily's car according to her had broken down, so Hotch had offered to take her home since they were close, so obviously they would leave together and I decided to leave, they said they were going to continue working because we really needed information about the unsub we were working on before he killed again, so I left, yes, and it wasn't until I had reached the parking lot that I realized I had left my cellphone and you know me Derek! it was like leaving my baby''Morgan

was listening with much attention with what Garcia was saying.''The door wasn't even locked, I open the door and they were kissing''

''Aww see, that is cute...''Morgan interrupted

''You don't understand, even though Emily's car was broken down, she was the one giving Hotch a ride if you know what I mean...''

''What? You are joking, I don't believe you, They wouldn't do that! baby girl, I couldn't look at them at the eye if I did...''Morgan was clearly disturbed

''You tell me!, I couldn't look them at the eye for weeks, why do you think Emily bought me a expensive laptop for my birthday and Hotch gave me front seat tickets to britney spears?'' Garcia laughed it off

''Damm baby girl if that is true, worth it, your birthday was like 7 months ago, you've know for this long?''

''Yep, they let me babysit Jack time to time, Jack had asked Santa for Emily to be his mom, he wanted to call her mom, Jack's love for Emily is so obvious and that is why Hotch has been avoiding a reunion with the BAU kids''

''Wow, why don't they tell us, they know they would have our full support? I feel kinda hurt.''

''I don't know, ask Emily, Hotch once opened up to me about it, I guess because I am the only one who knows about them, he said that she is scared of commitment, and that she just wasn't ready, when Jack had called her mom the first time, they split up, Emily's excuse was that she didn't want Jack to get attach to her, because she wasn't his mom, Emily had told jack to only call her Emily but when Jack wrote his letter to Santa and Hotch told her about it, they came back together, I still don't get how she can be that stubborn. Sorry I'm telling you all of this I just needed to get it out, now that secret is out at least...Does everyone know already?''Garcia asked.

''Just JJ and me, we went to her room this morning because she wasn't picking up just to find out she was very sick, she couldn't stay awake, so when Hotch had called her cellphone we just thought it was work-related so we answered, and Hotch I think he is really awaiting for a magical weekend together with Prentiss, and that's when we found out it was not work-related..''Morgan chuckled

just rememebering the events of this morning. He could hear JJ in the background so that must mean Emily was feeling better.

''Baby girl did you find any information on this guy.''Morgan went back to his task on the investigation.

''Like three minutes ago, I just wanted all the cheese details but I guess it will have to wait. Put me on speakers, let's go back to work, I have a few suspects... I will send pictures to your computers''Morgan did as requested but once he had gotten back into the room, there was JJ like he had anticipated, but the scene was not, JJ's face was red with anger and she was looking at Hotch, Spencer behind her back, just in case she fights him, why would she?

''Okay guys I will send you the...''Garcia's voice was interrupted by JJ screams.

''Answer the fucking question!.''

''JJ calm down, this is crazy''Hoch replied in a more calm tone

''You hurt Emily, you hit her!''Then all Morgan saw was red, it didn't matter if Hotch denies it, Hotch had called Emily for forgiveness, and that could've been the reason, so he went to grab Hotch by the shoulders and as his back hit the wall Derek could only say one thing.

''I will end you.''

Let me know what you think will happen, I will post the second chapter tomorrow. And will do my best to get one up for to revoke too.

I deleted my other story, I will work on it later in the future, I just didn't like how I wrote it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This will continue where I last left it, with Derek pinning Hotch against the wall.**_

* * *

''I will end you.''Said Morgan as he held Hotch against the wall on the small conference room.

*5 minutes earlier*

Morgan had gotten out of the room to speak to Garcia, while the other kept themselves busy, A minute after the blonde profiler came bursting inside, breathing heavy they stood there, waiting for the blonde to talk.

''I want to talk to you in private.''She said trhoug her teeth, she asked Hotch, they could clearly see she had been crying and was upset.

''Is there something wrong? Emily is ok?''Hotch asked concerned.

''I don't know you tell me!''Never had they heard JJ angry screaming to Aaron's face.

''What are you talking about? Did something happen to you, are you okay? let's sit down for a minute and you can calm down.''Hotch was confused, why was she angry at him. He was more than concerned for Emily at this point.

''I won't sit down, if you don't want this to be private then, well, what did you do to Emily to make her upset yesterday?! She said keeping her distance the other two profilers stood in silence, Spencer went to get close to JJ but she refused any type of help.

''Honestly JJ is none of your business, and there is no reason for you to be this mad about something that has nothing to do with you!'' That didn't help JJ calm down, if anything she look like she was ready to swing at him, that was cue enough for spencer to get behind her and place a hand on her shoulder.

''Is none of my business?! I can't believe this you really did it?''JJ asked even more angrier, this time spencer did held her back and Rossi go in front of Hotch.

''What did he do?''Rossi asked, JJ was getting out of control and so was Hotch.

''Did you hit her?''JJ finally asked

''What?''Rossi and Hotch said in unison, Hotch taken aback and Rossi face changed from concern to anger in one second.

''There were bruises in her body, how did they get there?''Reid had let go of JJ, it this was true he was not about to stop JJ from doing what she wanted.

''What the hell are you talking about!?''Hotch asked angry now.

''Answer the fucking question!.''That's when Derek decided to show up

''JJ calm down, I don't know why you are acting this way but you have to stop.''

''You hurt Emily, you hit her!''Then all Morgan saw was red, it didn't matter if Hotch had denied it, Hotch had called Emily for forgiveness, and that could've been the reason, so he went to shake Hotch by the shoulders and as his back hit the wall Derek could only say one thing.

''I will end you. Did you hurt her?''And then there was a pop accompanied by a sound on the screen and laptops that were on the small conference room the sheriff had offered to the group of profilers that distracted JJ for only a fraction of a second.

''No, I would never.''Hotch said between breaths.

''Oh my God!'' JJ said looking at the screen were the photos of their possible unsubs were.

''I will beat the shit out of you if you've hurt her.!''Morgan said grabbing the man's collar, Hotch didn't seem to defend himself, being too confused in the situation.

''Morgan!Morgan!, let him go, we have to go, we all have to.''JJ said crying, both Rossi and Reid looked at the screen but couldn't figure it out.

''I'm not letting him go until he answers your question!.''Morgan said shaking Hotch against the wall again the two held a death glare that could cut through metal.

''It's Steven!''JJ said pushing Derek by his t-shirt.

''What?''Derek shout letting Hotch go, what he saw on the screen stopped his heart, the same doctor that was helping Emily this morning on the screen and it made sense now.

''I left her alone!.''JJ said, she felt like she was losing time, she quickly ran out the door.

''What the fuck is going on?''Hotch asked as they are went out together getting in their SUVS, they forgot about going in diferrent SUVS, as they all sat together in the same one, Derek driving insanely fast the moment they got on.

''Steven, he is our unsub, Emily wasn't even waking up for long, I remember she told him to get away, I should've stayed.''JJ said between sobs.

''How was he in her room?''Rossi asked JJ

''He is that manager's stepson, she sent him up so he could check on Emily, he is a doctor, she said he was on vacation.'' She continued to shake, she couldn't believe Emily was alone because of her.

''Shit!.''Hotch said running his hands through his hair.''Call Garcia.''

''I'm right here sir, I never left.''Her voice small she had to listened trough all of their figthing.

''What do we know about this steven?''Hotch said in angry fear.

''Uhm, Steven kein, has reports of domestic abuse for the last 3 years, disturbances at his house and such, works..worked at the Silver river hospital...''

''What did he do Garcia?''

''He oh God, he was caught with his girlfriend on the hospital bed after she passed, it started as a fever, he was questioned and let go after the autopsy...and the hospital fired him.''

''So that is what he is doing, he tries to resuscitate them so he can continue to torture them, that's why he only targets woman that are alone, he could be doing this for days to them, that's the reason they were missing work or outings with there friend, he may have thought Prentiss was alone...''Reid said the facts out loud but stopped himself, he didn't want to think about what had happen to his friend.

''She being suddenly sick and the bruises, oh god Hotch I'm sorry, I should've known.''JJ said apologizing to Hotch

''You should have, I would never lay a hand on her...I, we need to get there.''A headache had begun to grow in Hotch's head, it was too much to take in.

''Oh God, shots fire at the hotel you were staying at guys, tell me your close...''Garcia said crying through the phone.

''Shit!''It seemed like that was all Morgan could say.

''Unit that are closer will be there too, make sure there is an ambulance coming too.''Reid said out loud for Garcia to hear, the other were in shock.

''I should've never left her, if something happens I could never...''JJ continued to sob, even though Hotch was mad as hell, he couldn't stand JJ being that hard on herself.

''It's not your fault, we will get there, she will be okay...''He couldn't believe that, he was right under their noses.

* * *

She thought she had been saved when Derek and JJ got inside her room, it all had seem like a nigthmare she couldn't quite remember, it was like she was trapped on her own body, after the fight she had with Hotch yesterday she had gone down to the bar at night but only to drink water since she was there for work, they could keep their professionalism that's for sure, but she needed time again to think about her choices, Hotch had asked her to move in again, to let him confess their love, he had asked her to think again, she had told him that it wasn't the time yet, Hotch had gotten upset at first, told her that he saw his future with her and children, at the mention of children Emily had gotten upset too, saying she couldn't do that to Jack, that Jack was his only and had started being irrational about it, Emily had told him to think, that if she wasn't enough to him to leave her alone and had stormed out of his room.

''Hey, are you alone here? I'm the manager's son, I just want to make sure everybody is having a good time.''Steven said after finally approaching the brunette, she sat alone had been drinking out of the same glass of what he thought water for the past hour, she was perfect, she was beautiful and alone, it was inviting, she was wearing working clothes, but in this town nobody would stay in for business, she was either there because she made a reststop or escaping from something or someone from what he could see on her face.

''Yeah, thank you, I was thirsthy...''She said sipping on her water.

''I'm Steven by the way...''he said extending his hand out to her.

''Emily...''She said shaking his hand clearly not interested, Steven would make sure that he would change her mind soon.

''Is there anything I can do, everything all right?''

''I'm sorry, I'm just really tired, I just came down to the bar for some water, I better get going is a bit late, but...thank you... really.''She said giving a smile that only did wonders to his mind, he usually wouldn't interact with them, just stalk them and then attack, but he didn't want to slip this one away, he just needed her name and would be able to look for her room later, he owned the hotel after all.

* * *

 ** _Emily's pov_**

Honestly I couldn't care less, I was too exhausted to care about changing into more comfortable clothes for the night, just jump and bed put my headphones on to relax, and close my eyes to start a new day, apologize to Hotch in the morning since I was the one being irrational what he wanted was to have a healthy relationship, always ended up giving in whatever he wanted, well because he is always right and only wants the best unless they're talking about cooking, Jack the poor thing, had to eat whatever Hotch came up with.

Anyways it was too late to go to his room and make it up to him, it would have to be in the morning, with that thought I jut closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a pinch on my left arm, and sudden fear came over me, I couldn't move, there was big pressure on my thighs and it hurt I wanted to fight the strange force but all I managed to do was to get my headphone to fall from my head.

''Shh, stay still...''A strange men said from above. I was terrified now, I found strength and was able to get him off, I could feel the dizziness was starting to kick in, all I could tell is that this was the man from before, steven.

''Don't make this hard on you...''the menacing tone he was terrifying but I have to do something before I black out or else he will get to do whatever he planned to do.

''Fuck you...''I stepped back, almost fell losing balance, I went for the drawer, steven whoever he was was letting me do it, he knew it wasn't going to take long for me to be in the state he wants me to be, hopefully he doesn't know that my gun is in there.

''What are you going to do, are you trying to reach your phone love?'' Whatever he said it sounds so slow, everything is so slow, but I got to open the drawer, it was too much, whatever I had to, I had to do it quick.

''Hey!, put that down you bitch!''So slow, it was hard, I couldn't see, I thought I had the trigger pressed under my fingers but it wasn't working, this was a big mistake, I can't even scream, it's to hard to get words out, He suddenly sees my struggle and he is no longer afraid and pushes me to the wall, my gun feel out of my hands and I could feel how warm liquid was running down my hair and my neck, last thing I remember was was Steven cursing and tucking my shirt out from my pants.

''Hey there, I thought you would never wake up, I'm pretty sure you have a concussion and that's no fun, I like my girls to be aware of what I'm doing even with the drugs.''Oh god it wasn't a nightmare this was really happening all in her hotel room were the team was staying too, JJ was just a few rooms away and Derek's was on the front, I couldn't make a sound out, everything was still to slow.

''You keep going in and out, I don't like my game to be over so soon, you may not even make it until tomorrow, but we'll see, I changed you into some more comfortable clothes, don't worry, I just touched you a lot, but I wasn't able to do anything I'd like to do to you yet, I want you to be aware when I do it, it's 6 AM and I have to run this fucking business, just give me a few hours and I'll be back, Emily...''All I could do was stare at the roof, everything was spinning in my head.

* * *

 _ **Still Emily's pov**_

After JJ and Derek left, I knew that was it, he was going to be back and kill me, she I pretty sure Steven was the same men they were in town for, their unsub, if I could've only had given them a hint, but the damn concussion mixed in with the drugs was making me dizzy and I could only stay awake for a few minutes, all hope was gone when I learned that he even came into her room with JJ and Derek, they let him in thinking he was helping me with a fever, I could feel my body was hurting, probably had bruises all over from him pinning me down by my arms and positioning his knees on my thighs, still hurt.

''That was close, pheww rigth?''Steven said closing the door behind I could only roll her eyes in response.

''You didn't tell me last night that you were with the feds, I thought you were alone, but it's way more exciting to now, that I am right under you noses, it's better if we do this quick, I was thinking about moving you to have more time you know, after I got a look of you yesterday, oh man! what a body!, you spent hours hitting it up in the gym don't you?'' He kept talking like I was part of the conversation.

''Glad to see you are able to stay up for more than a few minutes.''He was now on top of me, straddling me, the drugs had wore off a little, however the only thing I could do was move my arms in slow motion, I only got to scratch a side of his face.

''Yes baby, I like it just like that, I think it's time, but let me explain first so you don't get afraid, so...I like it very much when my woman are still, very still...''He said breathing trough my skin, it was disgusting.

''Dead, I want to do it with you dying beneath me, but don't worry, I'll try to resuscitate you and then will do round no.2 and then I'll finally kill you, and the way I would like to do it it's by bashing your head, this time I'll do it with your gun, how about that?'' I was not going to react to anything he said, I still had to fight with all my might, it was hard thought, he slapped the crap out of me after I didn't even acknowledge what he had said, I just wanted to be unconscious again or wake up from this nightmare, and then I thought about Hotch, He will think I died hating him, hating the though to be jack's surrogate mother,I... never got to see her, will never now how she looks like all grown up. My thoughts were interrupted by Steven taking my Pajama bottoms off, I closed my eyes, I was still trying to fight him off, but all I could get was scratches on his chest.

''Nothing I haven't seen before, oh man how I wish we had more time, you're not like the others, like my girlfriend, she would stay still and cry whenever I made love to her, I like the challenge in your eyes...let me show you the goods now...''He took two syringes out of a small bag.

''This will kill you, and this will be your salvation...it will slowly kill you, you will feel so much pain, only a few get to live after I tried to get them back alive, I'm not so sure about you because of that concussion you have...''He explained holding them above my eye level, he placed them on the mattress and went back to getting my clothes off, slowly he pulled the buttons of my camisole, I still had a bra under but I hated feeling so naked.

''This is one sexy scar, it's a shame you can barely talk about it, I would like to know how it happened, and oh a tattoo, a blackbird, I will think about you every time I see one from now on...''This was it, it was really happening, he grabbed my neck and forced a kiss, licked my lips and I couldn't stop him, and all I could do was try to get him away by pushing him off but I was too slow and too weak, his hands were going lower and lower and suddenly there was a noise, the knob, someone was getting in, Steven noticed and took my gun on his hand, it wasn't JJ or the police they would've barged in and shoot him right away and it was all confirmed when the poor cleaning lady got in with her cart full of cleaning supplies.

''I'm sorry...there wasn't any..oh God please don't shoot me...Steven your mom''

''Come in, close the door...get down on the floor Matilda...close your eyes.''Steven got up from the bed and took a pillow to silence the shot, the poor lady she was going to die, and I couldn't do anything about it, and then I remembered the syringe, and that I could hold, the one with the yellow was the thing that would make my heart stop the other white one would pull me back if needed. She took the yellow one and hid it underneath until he was back on top on me.

''Mood killer, now I may have to run or move cities, but let's not, where is...''that was it, he was distracted by my panties and I took the shot, Steven was surprised at first, but I only got a third of the content inside his heart hopefully that was enough to kill him, he took the syringe out and stabbed it into my chest, my heart, and it was more than what I gave him.

''You fucking bitch!, a small shit of this is enough to...''Breathing was suddenly hard for him as it was for me, she did it, he was going down, but that meant I was going down also, there was no one anymore who could save me from dying, the only one who would, would've been Steven and he was too preoccupied with his own mortality to do anything...

''We'll die together at least, no one is going to save you bitch.''And I was okay with it, my team would find us eventually, dead yes but it would be over, he won't get to kill anymore I just wish Hotch knew that I still love him..the pain became too much, the pressure in my head too much and breathing became too hard, I was dying then I felt nothing, the roof became whiter than it was before and I stared at it like it was the sky inviting me in as I let my body give out.

* * *

 _ **back to the team.**_

''There are cops already inside''JJ said pointing out the ambulance a few cop cars that were outside the hotel.

''They just got here...''Reid pointed

''Let's go...''they were all holding a breath trying to keep it together, wishing that they hadn't been too late, they could see a few of the cops were going down the stairs shouting in their radios that the situation was addressed and that the paramedics were doing their jobs, they couldn't stop to ask questions, all of them, they had to see it for themselves.

''Aaron Hotchner, this is one of yours, I'm sorry, they are trying to...''One of the cops said blocking the pathway to the room and Hotch couldn't care less, what he could see from the door was awful, the cop finally let them in one by one.

''Don't touch anything we can't compromise the scene... The maid seemed like she interrupted and he shot her, the maid is dead''The cop whispered.

''this is and overdose, we need to take him to hospital.''Said one of the paramedics referring to Steven who was shaking on the floor trying to grab onto something another paramedic was blocking Emily's view, she was taking her pulse, she was barely clothed, she was only in her panties and bras and a little of what would've been her pajama top. JJ stood outside after catching a look of Emily's face, they knew the nurse would not find a pulse, Emily's eyes were vacant, staring into nothing, her small hands weren't moving.

Hotch couldn't do anything but stay there, the others except Reid had stepped out after hearing the paramedic.

''There is no pulse, she is dead, there also a wound to her head, she could have overdosed, maybe she took more than he did, the autopsy will tell''Those words hurt the team, they were implying that she had taken those drugs herself, they were just paramedics they didn't know her life, but neither Hotch or Reid could jump on and defend their dead friend, they seemed to not get it, the paramedic could clearly see they were in distress what she did in an attempt to make it bearable to them was to close Emily's eyelids, Hotch loosed it then, and stormed out with his hands on his head and collapse on the floor just outside her room, crying, he didn't care anyone was watching, she had died thinking he didn't love her, that she wasn't enough, last thing he did was look at her with hatred and confusion, if had only stayed with her the night before she would still be alive, suddenly he felt JJ on the floor too, it was a small comfort he would take, she had lost her best friend, he thought of Garcia too, it seems like Derek was talking to her, one way to cope with all of his pain was to see how they were all doing, caring, something that is so important to him, but wasn't enough to save Emily, This time it was real, she was dead, she went away in the most horrible way and they all saw it.

''She is holding her hands way too tight, overdose.''Reid said thinking out loud.

''Reid leave it...''Rossi warned with a sad tone on his voice.

''He wasn't done with her...the maid just interrupted and it seems like she got the upper hand...''Reid said, that explained Steven's condition, whom he presumed was on his way to the ambulance noticing that he was not present in the room, and that is when it hit him.

''Reid...''Rossi warned once more, it wasn't going to do any good to the kid to work while their friend lay dead in front of him, all looks went to him when he let a chuckle out.

''Did you tried to resuscitate her?''He asked the paramedic who was working on covering Emily's body with a white sheet while someone was taking pictures of the scene.

''CPR didn't work, there is nothing more that we can do.'' Reid Wasted no time and jumped on the bed looking for the syringe he knew should be there.

''Spencer! what are you doing!?''JJ said screaming from the door.

''Take him!''The paramedic said to one of the cops, he had to do this quick. the brain loses oxygen very quickly once one becomes clinically dead.

It wasn't long before he found it and with no hesitation stabbed Emily's heart with the needle in hand.

''Shit!''Derek said watching as what he could only think Reid going crazy but then it also hit him, as just as the word left his mouth, Emily sat up into a sitting position like she had been electrocuted, gasping for air.

''Wher..''that was all what she could muster before all strength went out of her body after two seconds of sitting up, Reid who had been straddling her a moment ago, went to push her gently back down, and the rest of the team were shocked to say the least, a moment ago she was dead.

''We have to take her to the hospital..quick!'' Reid's breath was shortening, he couldn't believe it, a few more minutes and it wouldn't have worked, it seems like they got there in time after all, the paramedic went quick on Prentiss after she had loose consciousness, at least that was okay, that means she was breathing, she had a pulse. And then it was turn for Morgan to let a chuckle out.

''What?, The woman doesn't die...and I'm sure as hell glad that she isn't going anywhere until she says so...I'll call Garcia with the good news, and don't even dare to say that we still need to take her to a hospital and she may not make it because that is bullshit, I know she will get trough this...''He continued as he pulled out his phone.''She is back Hotch!.''He said with a pat to Aaron's back.

* * *

three days had passed, and she was bound to wake up in what could be hours or days, a very serious concussion and swelling o her brain was keeping her in that state, they had to induce a coma for her head to heal, her heart was another story, it was a miracle that after all of what she went through with the drugs that it was still beating strong, she would have no other worries about her heart, only warning would be for her to live life lightly for a few months after she was released from the hospital that's for sure, they only thing they had to worry about was how her brain injury would do once awake. The second day she was stable enough to me transfer to a hospital in Virginia where they could assist with her minor brain injury better, they had hated the previous hospital who happened to be where Steven used to worked and happened to be treated there, the scumbag didn't deserve to be in Hotch's head, but at least he was dead, he tried to escaped, convinced one of his ex-coworkers, but the police had ended up surrounding him in the freeway after he had stole the car, there had been a shootout that he ended up loosing and they were all okay with it,

Hotch had brought Jack in today, after he had a breakdown on school, all they way to the hospital he kept calling Emily be her name which was weird because he never stopped calling her mommy after Christmas but his reason made his heart stop.

''I don't want her to end up like my other mommy..'' was his reasoning, He didn't calm down until he saw her, at least he could say that she was sleeping, Derek has taken his place on the uncomfortable chair that was by her hospital bed so Hotch could go shower and go check on Jack.

''Dad! what flowers are yours?''Jack said distracted by the flower and ballons that were in her room.

''The purple ones...'' Hotch said pointing the one who held her favorites.

''They are drying, we have to buy her new ones, so she can wake up faster...'' If only could work like that.

''Go...I'm finding this chair comfortable now, you just have to find a pose, I'll keep a watch on her, buy her pretty flowers jack that's how you get them to love you, remember that...''

''And chocolate!''Jack said excited.

''Ughh! Yes buy some good ones, clyde was here this morning, brought some british chocolate you know...they were not my type of chocalate if you know what I mean.''The voice of Garcia came from under the covers of the also umcorfotable small couch that lay in the far back of the hospital room.

''Aunty Pen! You were hiding!''Jack said giving her a hug a few kisses.

''I was sleeping and it's now time for me to wake up and you know what?, I want to buy her new ones too, mine have to be fun for when she wakes up, so we will leave Derek her to guard Princess.''

''All right let's go.''Jack said as he dragged Penelope by the hand. they would soon be back.

* * *

 _ **Already working on chapter 3, I will update soon, hopefully and thank so much for your favorites and your follows, I know I'm not the best writer that has ever existed, I'm just doing this because I like it, and I'm very pleased to know that some of you do too.**_


End file.
